


The Cool Party Dads

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [29]
Category: My Two Dads
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Parties, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Nicole thinks she's old enough to start attending co-ed parties. Michael and Joey disagree.
Relationships: Joey Harris/Michael Taylor
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Kudos: 2
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Cool Party Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comfortember prompt: Protective  
> Inspired by: [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129)

“Dads,” Nicole says, rolling her eyes. “C’mon, it’s just a party. Nothing is going to happen.”

“A party at a boy’s house,” Michael says. 

“Yes.” Nicole nods. “I think I’m old enough to go to co-ed parties.”

“You’ll never be old enough to go to co-ed parties,” Joey says. He runs a hand through his hair. “That’s it, you’re grounded for the rest of your life. Go to your room, and don’t you even think about growing your hair. I’ll send a stylist up every month to make sure that it’s too short for any boys to climb.”

“Dads, I know that you love me,” Nicole says, and she kisses each of them on the cheek. “You raised me well. You don’t need to worry so much. I’ll make the right decisions, because you taught me to make the right decisions.”

“Aw, Joey,” Michael says, cupping his hands around Nicole’s face. “Listen to our little girl, thinking she’s all grown up. It’s adorable.” He kisses her on the nose. “The answer’s still, no.”

When Nicole opens her mouth to add another point in her favor, Michael places a hand over her mouth. “Honey, it’s not that we don’t trust you,” he says, removing his hand from her mouth before she can lick it.

“Because we do,” Joey adds. 

“From where I’m standing it doesn’t sound like you do,” Nicole says. She’s got her arms crossed, and her shoulders slumped. “If you trusted me, you’d let me go to that party.”

“Nicole, honey, you’ve got it all wrong,” Michael says, motioning for her to sit down, which she does by flopping onto the couch and affecting a look of extreme teenage angst. She also looks heartbroken, which does nothing good for Michael and Joey’s hearts.

Joey sits on the coffee table in front of Nicole, and Michael takes a seat beside her. He wants to wrap an arm around her, but doubts that it would be welcome. She’s angry and hurt right now, and she probably wants to storm up to her room and slam the door, but she’s mature enough to at least hear them out. That’s something they’re proud of. A trait she probably acquired from her mother. 

“If I’ve got it all wrong, then tell me why you won’t let me go to Andrew’s party,” Nicole says. She sounds dejected which makes Michael and Joey wince.

“We just know what boys your age are like,” Joey says. “I was one of them, and let me tell you, I could not be trusted around a pretty girl like you.”

“But I’m not interested in Andrew, or any other boy,” Nicole says. 

“Sometimes boys don’t care,” Michael says. 

“So, you trust me, but you don’t trust them?” Nicole asks. 

Joey nods, and places a hand on Nicole’s knee and gives it a squeeze. “You, we trust,” Joey reiterates. “It’s the boys we don’t, and you don’t know that there won’t be drugs or alcohol at that party.”

“Andrew’s parents are going to be there,” Nicole says. “And I’m going with Shelby. It’s not like I’m going all alone for boys to prey on, and it’s going to be chaperoned. Can I please, please go?”

Joey and Michael exchange a look, and several moments pass in which they communicate through a series of facial expressions, eyebrow raises, frowns, shrugs, and hand gestures. They both seem to come to some kind of conclusion, and Nicole is on the edge of her seat, having watched the dizzying byplay like it was a tennis match.

“So?” she asks when the silence lengthens.

Michael clears his throat. “You can go --”

Nicole lets out a whoop and leaps off the couch, nearly causing Joey to topple.

“On one condition!” Michael has to shout to be heard above the celebrating that Nicole is doing.

She abruptly stops her dancing to turn and stare at her dads, hands on her hips, and eyes narrowed. “What condition?”

“That your dad and I help Andrew’s parents chaperone,” Michael says. He and Joey exchange a smile, and reach for each other’s hands. 

Nicole throws her hands in the air and growls. She stomps around a little, and shakes her head, muttering words that only she can hear, before she turns toward her dads and says, “Fine. I won’t go to the party.”

“But, that’s not fair!” Joey whines. “Your dad and I wanted to go. Now we’re never gonna get an in with the popular crowd at our only daughter’s school.”

Nicole crosses her arms over her chest, and rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling, and that’s a win. Until she gets a mischievous gleam in her eyes that means she’s got something up her sleeve. Something that Michael and Joey are not going to be able to say no to without losing. 

Michael squeezes Joey’s hand, and they both hold their breath, preparing for the worst that their teenage daughter has to throw at them. 

“Fine,” she says. “If you two want to play hosts so bad, how about if we have a party here?”

When Michael opens his mouth to protest, she holds up a hand, and pierces him with a look. “You say you trust me, but not the boys without you being there to supervise. If we have a party here, you’ll be here, and you can supervise. It’s a win-win situation.”

“I hope you know that this is your fault,” Michael says, pointing a finger at Joey.

“My fault? How is this my fault?” Joey asks, tossing his hands in the air, much as Nicole had done earlier, but not dislodging Micheal’s hand, which is a bit awkward.

“She gets this rebellious streak from you,” Michael says.

Nicole shakes her head. “Asking to have a party is hardly rebellious,” she and Joey say at the same time.

“Oh, you two think you’re very clever, don’t you?” Michael is up and pacing, yanking his hand from Joey. 

Nicole giggles, and Michael wags a finger in her direction, which causes her to giggle even more. “Goodnight, dads!” Nicole calls as she turns and bounds up the stairs. “I’ve got a list to write, and phone calls to make. Next Saturday works, right?”

Michael groans, and Joey nods. “Next Saturday is fine, sweetheart,” he says, and when she glances at Michael, he adds, “I’ll work on your dad.”

And it is work calming Michael, and reassuring him that they’ll be able to protect Nicole, and their home, from a pack of teenagers that Nicole calls friends. But in the end, it’s worth it, because it makes Nicole happy, and that in turn makes the both of them happy, and a happy Michael is a good kisser.

The party goes off without a hitch, though Michael and Joey both have to have a ‘chat’ with a couple of the boys (and a few of the girls). They’re both exhausted by the time that midnight rolls around, and it’s time to send the bulk of the teenagers back to their parents (none of whom seemed to have any qualms about allowing their children to attend Nicole’s party). Nicole is the happiest she’s been in a long time, and she, Shelby and a few of her other girl friends retire up to her room for the rest of the night to continue their party without the interference of adults. 

Michael and Joey collapse onto the couch, and, though they make a move toward their bedroom, neither of them has the energy to actually get there, so they fall asleep on the couch. Nicole and her friends sneak downstairs to get some snacks, and Nicole places a blanket over her two dads. Shelby snaps a picture of them with Nicole’s camera, and both girls giggle as they retreat upstairs with their pilfered snacks in hand.

In the morning, which doesn’t start until noon, there are pancakes, waffles, and a variety of other foods for breakfast that the girls pick at, and then there’s time spent in the bathroom, and back in Nicole’s room before parents arrive to take their daughter’s home. They look fresh and well rested. 

Joey feels like something the dog dragged in, and if Michael’s puffy eyes are anything to go by, he’s just as spent as Joey is. Nicole helps clean up the place for a while, until Joey and Michael take pity on her and allow her to take a nap while they finish the cleaning.

“Man,” Joey says, yawning as he hands Michael another misplaced pillow to relocate. “Is it just me, or are we getting too old for the cool parties?”

“Speak for yourself, old man. I think we should have one of these parties every weekend,” Michael says, dodging the pillow that Joey pelts in his direction. 

“Can you imagine?” Joey asks, once they’ve both managed to toss the pillows they’d been gathering to return to their rightful places all over the living room during their impromptu pillow fight. They’ve both collapsed, once again, on the couch, and Michae’s eyes are closed. He opens one to look at Joey.

“Shoot me now,” Michael says. 

“How about a kiss instead?” Joey asks, and he leans in for a kiss, smiling when Michael melts into it.

“That, I can agree to,” Michael says.

“Dads,” Nicole calls down from her loft.

“Daughter,” Michael and Joey call back.

“Thanks for the party,” she says. “You were the coolest.”

‘Huh,” Michael says. “Looks like I was right. We still got it.”

“Yeah, tell that to my aching back, and those bags under your eyes,” Joey says.

“Dads,” Nicole calls down again. “Can we have a party again next weekend?”

Michael groans, and exchanges a look with Joey. 

“Don’t you have any parties to go to?” Joey asks.

“Not until next month,” Nicole says. “It’s at Jason Murphy’s house. Can I go?”

It is clearly a challenge, and after a quick, non-verbal exchange, both Joey and Michael say, “Not on your life.”

“Fine, can we order pizza for dinner?” Nicole asks.

“That, we can do,” Michael says. 

There’s no doubt in either of their minds that this is not the last they will be hearing about Jason Murphy’s party, or the unfairness of their not allowing Nicole to attend it, but for now, it’s a truce, and they can rest assured knowing that their daughter is safe, and that they do still have what it takes to throw a decent party (they have a feeling that many more opportunities to show just how ‘cool’ their parties are in the not so distant future).


End file.
